It's not right but its ok
by minordetails
Summary: A tale of cheating and lies. And maybe revenge. Rated M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by recent events **

**I don't own twilight or kstews cheating heart **

****She was supposed to be different. I guess a person can never expect the love of their life to cheat. I have been with Bella for almost 4 years now, and things were going great. Or so i thought. Then I started to notice little things not matching up.

First there was her on her phone whenever we were together. Whenever i would ask who she was talking to she said i was smothering her. Then she changed her facebook email. We share everything like that and it left a bad taste in my mouth.

I was starting to get paranoid so one day when she was in the bathroom and she left her phone out I decided to look.

_Hey Love are we still planning on Cafe Rio at 6?_ -p

**_I might have to just go to your house I'm sure he wants to see me too -b_**

**_Your lucky I'm willing to share. Just let me know either way-p_**

**_Of course ttyl -b_**

**__**That could just be a friend from work. She doesn't have this number in her phone could it be a wrong number?

_"what are you doing with my phone"? _

__I didn't hear her come out of the bathroom

_"I think you got a text I was going to bring it to you"_

__She looked pissed for some reason.

_"Don't touch my phone Edward..I don't touch your things"_

__I hand her the phone.

"_Babe I was trying to be nice. Chill...what are you hiding from me"_

__The blood drains from her face.

"_Edward you are acting so my phone and im a grown women you don't need to touch it..do I go through your shit?"  
_

__I kiss her cheek and tell her I have somewhere to be and I wont be back till later. She looks relieved and hugs me goodbye.I head over to cafe Rio and park in the parking lot next to it and face the parking lot.

**I don't know where this is going just yet. Is anyone as mad at the situation as I am? blah  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight**

Edward left and I felt myself relax. That's a sign that this is all wrong. I know I should't be doing this. But Peter makes me happy. And it's not that Edward doesn't make me happy, because he does. I just wish I could split myself into two people. I'm one person with Edward and another with Peter. They both make me a better person. I hope Edward didn't catch on to my weirdness about my phone. I need to put a lock on it.

**Hey petey 6 will actually work out fantastic. Also I don't have a curfew if you know what I mean ;] -b**

_ha perfect babe I will meet you at **6 and then you can leave your car there and i'll take you back later or in the morning. -p**_

_**Alright cant wait to see you-b**_

_**Me either-P**_

_I rush to get ready. I pick out a red dress with thin straps and put on some black pumps. Edward loves these and i'm sure perter will find them sexy too._

I put on some of favorite perfume and just tossle my hair. I look good. This is life and I should enjoy it. For all I know Edward is doing it too. I look in the mirror and realize its a little much for cafe rio. But Peter doesn't have a lot of money right He will feel good having a pretty lady on his arm. And it doesn't really matter where we go.

I decide not to think of Edward anymore. I don't want that sick feeling in stomach. I just want to have the butterflies of a new relationship. And I just know he is doing this to me too. He has to be.

The drive over to cafe rio is fun. I have butterflies and I'm playing fiona apple. I feel great as I step out of the car. People are staring at me I can feel it. I cant blame them. I look hot. I see Peter and run to him.

We kiss each other deeply and palms my ass.

"_I have missed you so much"_

I smile and look into his eyes. Which happen to be green..not as pretty as some other green eyes I know.

"_Lets get inside, I have missed you too..but I don't want to run into someone I know"_

He swats my ass. I hate that

_"This is almost 45 minutes away from where we live..plus the people you and what's his face hang out with don't eat at places like this" _

__Its true no one we know would. I will for peter though.

We order our food and pay. We sit down and he starts chowing down. Talking with a mouthfull. I hate that. He puts a hand on my thigh and trails his fingers up to where my underware should be. He gives me a sly smile and I wink.

I eat about half of my burrito and I'm stuffed. He takes my leftovers and says he should bring them to Erica. He says her name and I have that sick feeling again.

He grabs my hand and we walk out to the parking lot. He smacks my ass a couple times. I really hate that too.

When we get to his van he pushes me up against it and shoves his tounge down my throat and palms my breast. He pulls away and smiles and opens the passenger side door for me.

I get in. I feel eyes on me again so I look around. I see nothing through the windows but I do see a car seat in the back seat. I feel even sicker now.

Peter gets in the car and starts it. As we pull off in his minivan he cranks up some crap music I don't know

I can't even tell you much I hate that

**Well what do you think...? it will all make sense really soon I promise. And by make sense I just mean back rounds how people met and all that stuff**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight. And I don't really hate kstewy either. **

****There is Bella in her civic. The one I bought her. The one that we have made love in multiple times. She looks great. Dressed in the red dress that makes my heart skip a beat. Who am I kidding, its not the dress that makes my heart skip a beat. I take out my camera and snap a picture. I see an older looking seezeball walk to her. I snap another picture.

His mouth touches hers and his hands roam her body. They walk in. I'm so mad. I'm so hurt. How could she do this to me. And how long has this been happening. I thought about texting my sister, her and my sister are best friends, she would tell me. But I wouldn't do that too Alice,put her in the middle of something that become ugly.

As I sit waiting for them to come out. I think about to the time I first met her.

__It was at club El rey. My sister and her boyfriend drag me there saying I needed to get laid. I went straight to the bar. Of course the bastard bartender wasn't going to come get my order right away.

Something caught my eye in a cage by the bar.

I'm mesmerized..A beautiful brunet with curly wild sexy hair in a short sequined dress is grinding on someone. We lock eyes as she dips low and her ass touches the ground.

She licks her lips.

I can't control myself I walk over to her.

I hear "I love you so" by Cassius come on.

I grab her by her waist and she turns so her back is to me and starts moving her hips. She smells wonderful. She knows how to move. I hope she is wanting to get laid tonight. I know for sure I wont be able to go home without doing something with someone..and I'm not sure anyone else will _quench_ my thirst.

She grabs my by the hand and pulls me over to the bathrooms. As we get in she locks the door.

"This is nice for a bathroom" I cant believe I just fucking said that.

She smiles. I cant help but smile back at her. She is fucking beautiful

"I think the couch is what makes the bathroom so great"

She pushes me too the couch.

"take off your pants" she pulls a condom out of her bra.

I have no trouble sliding down my pants. She puts the condom on me. I nearly come just from that. she gets on top of me.

The rest of the story gets fuzzy. I remember finishing in the bathroom and telling her I'm not even close to being done. And I took her home with me. I think we spent most of the day in bed then I cooked for her. I knew from that moment I was in love.

I see her. I always can tell when she is near by, I feel it. His hands are on her. He pushes her up against a minivan.. a minivan. Was my audi r8 not good enough for her. I snap another picture. The mini van pulls out. She just left her car. I figure at this point in time I can either get mad or I can play this game too. I decide to head to my old hang out. Fuck it

**woot **


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight is not mine **

Peter and I pull off to our usual spot. It's a cliff looking over the whole town. It's beautiful and it makes me ach for Edward. I don't know why. He has been so busy with his job. I deserve to have a man's full attention. That's where peter comes in. He is messing with his phone.

"Hey off your phone...and lets play" I lean my seat back and try to look seductive.

"I'm sorry Nat is sick and Erica wants to know if I can sneak out of my business meeting."

He looks at me with a small smile. I look out the window as he leans in and kisses the top of my breast.

"She is my wife babe and she's pregnant and my daughter is being a handfull..you knew what you were getting into."

I push his head away

"This is what it is. I wasn't planning on staying out with you all night despite what you think ...sit back and shut up..and for the love of god stop talking about her when your with me"

It didn't go as panned. He said he had too much on his mind. When I mentioned he could still help me out...he said it wouldn't be fair. He takes me back to the restaurant from my car. Well he drops me across the street from the restaurant...it would be too much work to pull into it. I felt less than I was worth walking across the street to my car.

I text Edward.

_Hey I went out. But I'm heading back home are you there-b_

I start to drive home. I check my phone a couple times..he usually texts back instantly..but nothing.

I get inside and there is no sign of Edward. It rings a few times and goes to voice mail.

It's weird but he is prob in the middle of something so I decide to take a bath.

Soaking in the tub feels so nice. The water is hot and the only that would make it better is a bottle of wine and Edward I hope he gets home soon.

I dry off and decide to put on Edwards favorite dark blue with black lace. It's very sexy and is one of my favorites as well. I spray my perfume on my skin and light a few candles.

After forty or so minutes I check my phone and still nothing. I blow out the candles and decide to sleep.

**:/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 and stuff**

* * *

**woah a line**

* * *

I ended up at Jims. My favorite hole in the wall bar. This used to be my home away from home untill Bella. Now that Bella is the furthest thing from home...this was the only place I could think of coming.

"Another Ed"

"yeah Bill keep em coming" I nod my head and take another swig of scotch.

"Its been a while..how are things"

I shake my head and smirk

"Nothing worth sharing...I haven't been drinking in a while man so don't worry I haven't been cheating on you"

The word gets stuck in my throat. I slam bag another shot of scotch enjoying the burn.

Bill Nods and goes and chats with other customers. He was always a good guy and knew when I didn't feel like talking.

I spy a pretty little blonde girl heading my way. And I decide to forget my problems tonight. And be the Edward without any shit going on.

"Can I buy you a drink beautiful" she blushes

"I'm here with a date " I look behind her and see a group of wasted guys playing pool.

"He doesn't seem to be paying attention...If you were my date I wouldn't let you out of my sight"

she blushes and licks her kips. No women has ever turned me down. Unless cheating counts.

I grab her hand and pull her to back door where I know an ally is.

I push her against a fence. I put my hands on either side of her head and kiss her. Our tongues dance around each other. Her taste is amazing so different and so off at the same time...not what i'm used too.  
I pull her dress up and pull her panties off. My hands find her clit and circle around it. She is soaking wet and it just turns me on even more. I grab a condom out of pocket and slide my pants and boxers down. I slip on the condom and enter her.

We both reach a climax within in minutes.

"I would love to take you home and see how you are in a bed" she giggles and rubs my bicep.

I pull up my pants and tell her thanks and I walk back into the bar. I hear some guy ask about a blonde girl and I just ignore him. Bill gives me the eye he knows and I don't give two fucks. I put a couple bills down and nod to him. I exit the building and go to my car. I don't normally go out drinking alone..but I'm not leaving my baby in some parking lot. I look at my phone and see a text and a missed call. Maybe Bella got fucked and ditched.

I pull into the garage and see her car. I walk into the house and I can smell her. I walk into our room and see her on the bed.. she is wearing my favorite ..the blue and the lace look amazing on her..did she wear that for him.

I go the bathroom and turn on the shower as I get in I break down...I fucked a random in a ally way and Bella prob fucked some guy in a minivan or maybe a cheap hotel..

I have lost the only good thing in my life.

* * *

**eeek i know :[ ALSO I added a poll so you can help choose the ending. so please go vote! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey wow some of you guys voted! And I love what you most of you guys want to happen! Thanks for the follows and favorites! And to the cute little :] review! You guys are the best! **

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

I woke up in bed alone. I have not woke up alone since me and Edward got together. I check my phone and nothing. I get out and bed and go to the bathroom. Edwards clothes are on the floor..so he was home last night. Did he just wake up early and shower? I go into the living room and see there is a pillow and blanket on the couch.

He slept on the couch! This can't be good. I run to grab my phone and call Edward. He doesn't have to be to work until 10 and its only 9. He doesn't answer. The sick feeling hits me again. Did he see those text yesterday..does he know about Peter? I need to get ready for work. I go into my closet to get some clothes. I don't feel like wearing anything sexy so slacks and a blue silk top. I haven't worn these pants in a while and they seem to stuck on something I pull hard and as I get the slacks down a box falls on me

SHIT

The box that fell on me is mine Edwards box. It holds all the love letters and cards he has given me the last few years..I pick up them up and then I see the one he gave me on our 6 month anniversary

"_When I say I love you, please believe it's true. When I say forever, know I'll never leave you. When I say goodbye, promise me you won't cry. Cause the day I'll be saying that would be the day I die."_

__I broke down in my closet. I have no idea why any of the stuff with Peter happened. I love Edward..I have always loved Edward. I just have been feeling trapped..with the new job and i had just broken up with my boyfriend the night I met Edward. Peter was just a fun escape. It's not even fun anymore. And Peters wife and kid well soon to be kids... it has to end.

I finish getting ready. I put my hair in a high neat bun. I feel sick again but I know this has to happen. I hope Peter takes it good..and doesn't cause a scene. He is manager at my work. Not over me exactly..so he can't fire me. At least I hope he can't. I have all the emails saved from him. And its only been a month really of me and Peter doing anything.

I run into to kitchen to grab a bottle of water and when I open the fridge and the orange juice falls out spilling all over the floor. Crap. I look for a towel. We have none left in the kitchen so i head into the laundry room. The safe Edward keeps in there is cracked open..he never leaves it open.

I open it and the only thing in there is a little black box. My stomach falls. I pick up the box and open it. Its the solitaire diamond engagement ring we picked out together a couple months ago. I didn't think he was going to propose.. I thought it was just for fun. Tears form in my eyes as I put the ring back and walk out of the house. I get in my car and head to work, forgetting about the spilled juice in the kitchen.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading! And for voting on the poll. You guys are amazing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :] thanks for stopping by!**

**I don't own twilight. **

* * *

_Edwards pov_

I slept on the couch last night. And I left at 7 just so i didn't have to see her. I go and look at the ring that I bought her. I cant believe I was going to ask her to marry me this weekend. Dodged a bullet there._  
_

I get to work at Cullen &cullen at about 7:45. I see my assistant Jane and she looks surprised.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen would you like a coffee"? Jane seems a little flushed.

"No Jane, and I plan on leaving at noon so cancel any meetings for this afternoon" I don't wait for her response as I shut the door.

I sit down at my desk and I hook up my camera to my computer. I print all the pictures out from the night before. I decide to log into Bella's work's website.. I swear I have seen this scum bag guy before. I see him right at the top under assistant manager.

_Peter Whelch _

__If you are going to cheat on me at least make it with someone who is half as good looking as me. This guy is pathetic with his five dollar haircut. And I believe I have met him and his wife at last years christmas party. This asshole already has a wife why did he have to go after my future one.

I google his name and the bastard is listed. I take one of the printed pictures and stuff it in a envelope and address it to Erica Whelch. I buzz jane

*_Jane a letter I need express deliverd*_

_*right away sir*_

__Jane comes in and collects the envelope. I almost regret doing that. And then I remember his hands on her, my Bella..and i don't feel bad anymore.

The clock says 10 I have been just sitting here the whole time. .I need to get out of here.

As I walk out I nod to Jane

_"Jane, please forward any work to my email I need to work from home for the rest of the day, I'l see you tomorrow"_

I don't wait for her reply i just head to the elevator. I get in my car and drive off. Speeding a little more then normally i had to MY house.

I walk into the kitchen and see juice all over the floor. She couldn't clean that up...I don't see any towels so I head into the laundry room.

The safe is a little more opened then I left it. I take out the box and I throw it over my shoulder. I think it went behind the dryer but at this point I just don't give a fuck.

I grab Bella's suitcase from the closet and I just start stuffing her shit the suitcase is full I stuff more shit in garbage bags. I'm kicking her out. Maybe she can go be a sister wife for peter. As i'm bending over to pick up another shoe I see the box of shit Bella has kept from me. All the cards..me pouring my heart out to her. I kick them and then stuff them into a bag. None of it means anything anymore.

I toss all of her stuff into the living room. I grab a bottle of tequila and take out my phone. I see a text from her

"_Edward we need to talk"-b _

_"As soon as you get home. I have a surprise for you"-e _

__I smile to myself and take the lid of the bottle. And I wait for her to get home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**what will happen? will they work it out? i guess we will see**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wooow thanks for the follows and the favorites for those of you who did 3 and the people who reviewed thank you so much! oh and those who voted on the poll ahhh you guys are ammmmaazzinng! Thanks for giving me a chance and reading! **

** I Don't own twilight**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

****I get to work a few minutes late. Nervous as hell. I have to end it with Peter if I ever want things to work with me and Edward. I need things to work with Edward!

I sit at my desk and I log into my email on my phone. There is an email from Peter..with an attachment. Its a picture. Nothing I haven't seen before and nothing to brag about. Its nothing compared to Edwards.

I type in a quick email.

"_Hey can you meet me in the break room we have to talk asap"_

__I hit send and start working on my inbox. It seems like the work load is huge today. I need to get home and do some damage control with Edward. I can't tell him the whole story but i might be able to pull off just telling him I had a texting affair. I could pull that off. I mean that ring was for me right. He wouldn't just end it with me.

My phone buzzes

_"Naughty girl not at work...haha ok we can talk for a second..but no touching ;] _

__What did I ever see in this guy? I turn off my computer screen and head to the break room. Peter is already in there.

"Hey beautiful, what did you need that couldn't wait" Peter leans up against the counter and puts his hand in a puddle of coffee. "People need to clean the fuck up after themselves"

I cringe.

"Listen Peter, this isn't working for me anymore. We both have relationships..and you're married with a kid and a baby on the way. It has to end"

I look down and then back up at him. He just has a smile.

"Wow so the company slut wants to "end" it with me." he laughs "Listen Bella what we had for was sometimes fun..but I don't think what we had is even worth a conversation. You are an easy lay and that's all this ever was"

I put my hand up to slap him. He grabs it

"Listen bitch, if you pull any crazy shit you will be out of a job. I will tell them you came on to me"

I get my hand out of his grasp

"You are an asshole and I don't see what me or your wife ever saw in you"

Peter's face goes red

"Don't you dare talk about my wife you whore. she is ten times the women you will ever be. Don't contact me again Bella. Ever again"

Peter walks away and tears threaten to fall out again. I don't know what I was expecting. I was just the other women for him..why would he beg for me to not do this. I walk back to my desk and take a couple deep breaths. I text Edward. He actually replies back this time saying he has a surprise for me. I smile. Maybe he is going to propose tonight. I can tell him about all this another time. I can make this my fresh start..we can go back to to the happy couple we once were.

At around 2:30 or so I hear yelling and I look up and see Peter and he is getting shoved and slapped.

"Where the hell is she Peter" Erica screams

Peter looks over to me and I know I'm in trouble. My mouth goes dry.

"Home wrecking slut" Erica charges at me

She pulls my hair and slaps my face. I stand there and take it because I know I deserve this. Security comes over as well as our district manager. They pull Erica away, she is still yelling at me as they pull her away.

"Bella why don't you take the rest of the day off, we will discuss this tomorrow. And Peter in my office now."

I am so embarrassed and can feel the rest of the offices eyes on me.

"What the hell do you all want" I look around and make eye contact with each one.

No one says anything as I walk out of the building to my car. I just need to get home to Edward he is all I need. I take off my shoes and drive barefoot. It relaxes me. I'm such a ball of nervous energy that I don't even realize I'm not listening to music. I pull into our driveway and see Edwards car. He is home early. Something feels off. I walk up to the door and it's unlocked.

I see Edward sitting on the couch surrounded by bags of what seems to be my things

"I thought I smelled cheap whore" Edward looks up at me from the couch

He is drunk.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! what do you guys think? There is still the poll you can vote in on my profile. I will prob close it in a couple days. **

**Also I think I need a pre reader and or beta so if anyone is interested that would be cool! Hope you all are having a great day/night! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for reading! And for the reviews! love them! And of course the fav's and follow's geesh guys your are so great! Oh and the people voting on the poll3 Thank you thank you thank you! Hope you all are having a great night/day! **

* * *

**Edward's POV**

She walks in and looks a little stunned to see me there. She starts to say something and I hold up my hand to stop her.

"Just take your shit and leave" I gesture around to all of her things lying in bags around me.

"Edward what are you saying...what did I do" She has tears in her eyes.

"Bella grab your shit and be gone. I wont every whoreish piece of shit of thing out of my house and I don't ever want to hear from you again" I stand up and start to leave the room.

"Don't Edward don't do this. If this is about the text messages..I'm sorry it was just a fuck up. He was nothing is nothing" She grabs my arm

I move back. " You are a fucking liar and I obviously don't know you. Did I ever? Just leave and stay the fuck away from me" I kick a bag to her.

She lets out a cry."Edward Please, this doesn't have to ruin us. I saw the ring, you know I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm sorry if i..."

"Shut the fuck up and leave I want you gone." I walk into the other room I need to be away from her. But in normal Bella fashion she follows after me.

"Edward fuck you. You can't throw away what we had..what we have" I get in her face

"What we have Bella... you fucking someone else..we have nothing you are a freeloading bitch who doesn't give two shits about anyone. You know he has kids right"

Her face pales. "Edward"She tries to grab me again.

I grab the pictures I printed out and push them in her face. "You didn't think I would find out..you think you can go around doing whatever you want to anyone? Get the fuck out of my house"

She looks at the pictures "What the fuck is this..you had me followed"

I rip the pictures out of her hand."It doesn't matter where the hell they are from. The fact that i'm holding a picture of you with another man in my hand is all that matters right now" I go to the opposite side of the room and punch a wall leaving a hole.

"Edward I fucked up I don't want to loose you..you know you're all I really have here. I fucked up" she sits on the edge of the bed

"I'm not all you have..you have that fucks dick...you don't need shit from me anymore.." I throw a picture of us down off the wall and shatters on the floor

Bella sits on the bed crying.

"Get the fuck out Bella I can't stand to look at you for another second" I go to the bathroom and slam the door. I punch the bathroom mirror. My hand gets bloodied up really fast so wrap it up with a towel. I open the door and I don't see Bella on the bed. I walk into the living room just as she is carrying another bag out. I grab the tequila and take a swig.

This is taking too fucking long. I plop down on the couch as Bella is walking back in. She doesn't make eye contact as she grabs another handfull of her shit and walks out the door.

"Edward" I look up as she comes back in..she isn't looking me in the eye.

"I will get the car back to you as soon as I find a place to put my things" She stares at the pillow next to me.

"keep the fucking car. I don't know if you have fucked him in it and if not I'm sure you will love a new place. Wont be as fun now though will it.. you don't have someone you are keeping secrets from..will he even want you now.. " She turns from me

"Bye"

She slams the door as she leaves and I throw the tequila bottle. I look down at my hand..its bleeding pretty bad. I stand up and realize how fucked my house is now. Just like my life. I pull out my phone and dial Tanya's number.

"_Hey its me. Listen shit is fucked and I just need to forget right now. Can I come over"_

Of course she says yes. Not many people ever tell me no. I grab my keys and leave.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading! So do you guys think two wrongs make a right? I have never believed in it does seem to make things feel less bad..well at least for a moment. Thanks again for the reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for reading! **

I** don't own twilight **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

****I break down in tears while driving away from what used to be mine and Edwards place. When he first asked me to move in I was so excited. It meant that he loved me enough to want me around all of the time. I wasn't ever a bad girlfriend except for this one major fuck up. And now here I am homeless, and I have managed to not only ruin my relationship but also my boss and his wife's.I feel disgusted with myself. I pick up my phone and send a text to Rose. She is the only person I can think of that could help me out and not get Edwards family involved. Thinking of his family just makes my tears come faster.

_"Hey, I need a place to crash for a little while. Things are not going good between me and Edward. Do you think I can sleep on your couch?-B_

_"Bella omg are you o?. Of course you can. But not on my couch! I have a guest bedroom for a reason. I'm not home right now though. Me and Emmett took a mini vacation. I can come home right now if you need me too"-r_

__Shit! I forgot that rose is dating Edwards half brother now. It was my idea to set them up. I have been so busy with the Peter thing I didn't really know they were this serious.

"_Thanks so much rose and please do not talk to em about any of this! I don't want this getting out to Edward's family right now"-b_

_"Ok...what exactly is you sure you don't want me to come home.-r_

_"Rose everything is fine..will be fine.. just enjoy your vacay. I'm assuming the key is in the same place?-b_

_"Alright. See you in a couple days. And yes the key is under the rock in the potted plant by the door. Bella are you sure you are ok-r_

_"Yes Rose! Thanks again! Now seriously go enjoy Emmett:) -b_

__I pull up to her condo and look at myself in the mirror. I don't recognize myself anymore. I have makeup running everywhere and my eyes are so red and puffy from crying. I try to blot as much of it off as I can.I turn and look in the back seat, I rummage through the seat and pull out some sweatpants and an oversized tshirt. Edward's shirt to be exact. He must have grabbed this on accident. It smells just like him. I choke back the tears and thoughts and go over to the door. Digging through the pot I grab the key and head inside.

Rose's condo is perfect. It's all white and beige and very clean. I go to the guest bedroom walk into the attached bathroom. I decide a hot shower is going to make me feel better. However, it didn't the hot water was starting to run out and I still felt like shit.

After I was dried off and dressed I went into the guestroom. I lay on the bed and pull out my phone. I have a voice mail from work

"_Yes Bella we will need you in first thing tomorrow morning for a meeting at 8:00. This is mandatory. Goodbye" _

__Great the last thing I need is having to worry about work. Of course I cant afford to loose my job now that i'm homeless. Either way though what is to be will be and that is all my doing. I pull up facebook on my phone welcoming any distraction right now.

*Edward Cullen went from being in a relationship to single*

There was already 40 comments. Geesh. I go to click on it and it says that the page can not be viewed. I hit the back button on my phone and I don't see anything from Edward. I type his name in the search bar and I cant find him. He either deleted his facebook or blocked me. Or maybe both. It amazes me though that he would take the time to do that. He hasn't been on his facebook in almost a year. I am all of a sudden really tired. And since I have work in the morning I better try to get some sleep.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Also sorry for the million updates. It's in my head and I just have to get it out. Ya know that feel bro? Anyways goodnight or good morning *hugs***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! How is everyone doing? Are you enjoying the story? **

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I make it to Tanya's house in mostly one piece. I get out of my car and see her sitting on her front porch with two runs to me and gives a tight hug.

"Oh ed, what happened? You look like shit." She gives a peck on the cheek and a smile.

She hands me a beer and we sit on the porch. I ask if mark is here and she tells me he is with his dad. We sit in silence and finish our beers up. She grabs my empty bottle and tells me to come inside.

"Your hand Edward what the hell" I shrug my shoulders at her.

"Go sit down at the table and I will fix you up" She ushers me to the table and I sit is the kind of girl I need. So one who will care for me and be there when I need her. She comes back to the table with a first aid kit. She gets out some bandage wrap and alcohol.

"You got into a fight with something and you didn't win" She smiles at me starts to clean my wounds. It stings, but I'm too numb to care.

"Bella cheated" It comes out of my mouth before I realize I have even said anything. She looks up at me.

"Ed, she wouldn't do that to you. She loves you more than anything in the world..and you love her just as much. Anyone can see that." She looks in my eyes "Ed why would you say that"

I chuckle and shake my head. "I caught her in the act tan.. I found messages on her phone and I saw her with him. I even took fucking pictures" She shakes her head.

"She's young. And mistakes happen. You guys have something amazing. You can't have the good without the bad." She wraps the bandage around my hand.

"Fuck it.. and fuck her she is a good for nothing whore I don't need her in my fucking life". I put my middle fingers in the air.

"Edward, honestly grow up. You and her belong together. You need each other" She starts to put away the first aid supplies.

"You have no fucking idea how much I hate that bitch" I grab out my phone.

"What are you doing?" She asks as she tries to grab my phone.

"Purging the slut from my life." I go under my contacts and delete *mi bella*

"Edward honestly how fucking mature is that. Are you going to update your relationship status now." She laughs as she stand from the table.

"Good idea" I log onto facebook from my phone. It takes a minute since I never get on that shit. I change myself from *in a relationship to single* I see my profile picture and click on it. Its a picture of me and Bella and she is tagged in it. I click on her profile and hit *un-friend and block*

"Now she is out of my life for good" I hit my hand down on the table.."Shit "

"Be careful with that hand ed" She gets down on her knees and takes my hand. We look at each other and move in and kiss her.

She pulls away.

"Ed, you know I love you but not like that" She stands back up.

"Would you love me if I was the one who knocked you up in highschool" She slaps me

"Don't do this. I know you have had a bad night. I also know you are head over heels for that girl" She puts her hands on her hips

"I don't want to go home can I stay" I put my head on the table.

"Of course but tomorrow you need to figure this out. I am not going to let you loose her" She walks out of the room.

"A little fucking late." I stand up from the table and go lay on the couch.

* * *

**Hello:] so what do you guys think? Should Edward take her back? Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I just wanted to thank you for reading this! And if you review thank you! I really appreciate the support from you guys! And if you have anything your want to ask/complain/comment/or even suggest please leave a review I love hearing from you guys!**

**sorry this chapter was put up and then down and then up and then taken down again. Something was being trippy**

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

**Bella's POV **

I didn't sleep a whole lot and I decide to wake up and get ready at 6. I have to go out to my car and find something to wear for work today. I hope that Peter doesn't get fired. I don't know even where to begin with all of this stuff. I find some slacks and a white sweater top. I also grab a pair of black flats.

I go into the bathroom and get my self ready as I possibly can. Its 6:45. I head to the kitchen and make my self a cup of coffee. It's only 7 now but I decide to head to work anyway.

I get to work at 7:15 and wait in my car. I check my phone and see a few texts. One is from Alice.

**"**_Belly what is going on call me asap"-a_

_"Bella I told Em. I was too worried about you. I think the doof is calling his sister"-rose_

_"Bella Alice called and said that you had a fight with Edward is everything ok?"-mom_

I can't deal with this right now. Its 7:25 and I decide to head in.

"Bella you are here early" Peter looks at me and seems uncomfortable.

"I wanted to make sure i got here in time for the meeting" I look around and see the guy who I think is the district manager walking over to us.

"Oh Mrs. Swan I see you are here early.. well everyone is in the main meeting room if you and Mr. Whelch will follow me..

When we walk into the room I see two other people sitting around the table. I think they are a human resource and the manager over our district manage just under the head of our company.

"Mrs Swan and Mr. Whelch why don't you both take a seat and we can start the meeting"

Me and Peter and our district manager take a seat. The man who is higher up in our company folds his hands and faces us.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened and to be honest I don't really really care. But we can't have what happened yesterday happening at work" He looks at both me and Peter.

Peter clears his throat "Sir it wont ever happen again. I can assure you of that" The human resource lady holds up her hands up.

"You both signed our policy forms...so you both should know that inner office dating is not allowed" she folds her hands on top of the table.

I have a feeling something bad is about to happen.

"We were not dating..why would you say that. You have no proof" Peter stands up knocking over his chair.

"Listen Peter you are a manager and this kind of thing makes the company looks bad..we just can't have this. We are letting both of you go. Of course with a severance package" Peter interrupts him.

"You can't fu**ing do this me" Our manager grabs "Peter's arm.

"We can continue this in my office...Bella you can grab your check and your box of things from your desk" With that he was out dragging Peter with him

"Best of luck Ms. Swan." The higher up guy gave me a head nod and followed after the other two, leaving me with the human resource gal.

"Ms Swan if you could just sign and date this for me." I sign a paper I'm not sure what it says. I'm sure its just that I have gotten the severance package.

She hands me my things and gives me a curt nod. And with that I'm walking out of the door. People are starting to come into work and I'm getting looks of confusion and disgust. I'm sure most of them have figured out what yesterday was all about.

I get in my car and drive to the one place I know I can cry and not be bothered. A park that means more than anything to me. It's mine and Edward's park. We always come and get some fresh air. We have laid on the grass and watched the clouds talking about how are future children will look playing at this eyes are full of tears as I pull into the parking lot.

I sob and and hit my hands against the steering wheel. Why have done this to myself. I have no job. And most importantly I have lost the one person who means everything to me. I have no reason for living anymore. I need to blow my nose so I start to look around my car for a tissue. I see something out of the corner of my eye. I see a car and a guy leaning against it. Not just any guy.

It's Edward.

* * *

**Well you guys what did you think? I hope you liked it. If you did make sure to let me know! I appreciate every single one of you readers more than you will ever know! ! Have a good night/day**

**Again thank you thank you thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys hope is all well with you! How is your weekend going? Thanks again for reading **

**I don't own twilight. **

* * *

**Edward's POV**

****I wake up because there is so much light coming in through the windows. "what the hell" I mumble to myself sitting up. I had forgot I had slept at Tanya's house. I Get up and go into the bathroom. I see a note posted on the mirror.

*Knew you couldn't go long without long without looking at your self so decided to leave the note here :) I had to go in early to work and I have a date tonight so I wont be home till late (if at all wooo) Feel free to stay-Tanya *

She knows me well. I finish up in the bathroom and head into the kitchen. I don't know how to work her coffee pot...I think they call it a french press. I decide to just go to my house and start to clean up and get some people over to fix some of the things I messed up. I decide to text Tanya to let her know I am leaving.

_I'm headed out. Thanks-E_

__There are some other texts and missed calls that I decide not to deal with at the moment.

__I get to my house and I feel myself tense up. I repeat to myself a thousands times that all I have to do is pick things up and fixed and it will be over. I wont have to think of her anymore. I wont have to think about what I have lost. What she has done.

I open the door and its worst than I remember. Glass on the floor and I see some blood that has dripped on the floor. I stand looking around with the my hands on my head. Then I see a strip of paper of the floor. When I pick it up I see its the pictures from a photo booth... the photo booth from Alice's and Jasper's wedding. It says true love at the top.. Bella looks beautiful. We both look so happy. That was the night I knew I couldn't live without her. I knew from that point on that I wouldn't be happy until she was my wife. I know that if what me and Bella have is real that we can work through this. I wont be able to ever forget. But i'm willing to try and forgive. I don't know if she will even talk to me after all that was said and done.

Tears fill my eyes and I don't try to stop them. I put the pictures in my pocket and walk back out to my car. I go to what we call our spot. We talk about our future and spend lazy days here. We imagine what it will be like with two kids. A boy and a girl. I pull into the parking lot put my head on the steering wheel. I miss her.

I look up when I hear a car pull into the parking lot. It's Bella. She is upset and it breaks my heart. I know I shouldn't care. But I do. I still love her. I get out of my car and stand by my car just staring at her. I stay like that for a few minutes and then she looks up. She seems surprised and also somewhat relieved then she looks depressed. I turn and walk into the park heading for our favorite spot by the pond. I just want her to follow me. If she follows me I will take that as a sign that maybe this can work out. I hold my breath. Then I hear a car door open and close. I turn around and I see her walking to me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there! I am on the market for a beta reader and/or a pre reader so if you would be interested in that please let me know. And thanks for reading!**

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

****I see Edward start to walk away and head into the park. Do I follow him..does he want me too. I have nothing to loose at this point in time so I do. I get out of my car and I see Edward turn and look at me. I want nothing more than to run into his arms. I want him to know that what I did was the biggest mistake of my life and I will do anything for him to forgive me.

"Bella" Edward says softly to me. He looks so sad I hate it.

"I'm so sorry".Tears stream down my face and fall to my knees. I hiccup a few times trying to talk again. "I never ever wanted to hurt you...I know that I have and that is something that I will have to live with for the rest of my life.' I can barely get out the last few words.

Edward gets on his knees in front of me and takes my hands. "I was..am so mad at you. You were supposed to be the one who would never hurt me. I gave you everything and you go off with another man. Bella I want to hate you and I want to say get the hell out of my life...I want you out of my head. But I can't do it. Everyone can see that. I can hardly breath without you. Just tell me what I can do to make you happy" Edward has tears in his eyes as he looks into my eyes.

I squeeze his hands and look down at my knees. " I didn't do it because something was lacking in our relationship. I think I just felt trapped. I did it just to do it" He lets go of my hands and stands up.

"Why wouldn't you just break up with me instead" He asks me with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's not that easy. I still love you and I loved you while all that was happening" I try to touch him and he steps back so I cant.

"Bella is this how its going to be..every time you get bored with me you are going to fuck around"? His words are a slap in the face. I stand up

"NO"! I shake my head. "I never want to go through this pain ever again. I don't ever want to do this to you again. I know what it feels like to loose you and I don't want to feel it ever again" I try to touch him again.

"Bella you're not the only one who learned a new feeling through this...I don't want to get hurt again." He pulls at his hair.

I hate seeing him like this. I realize that there is no magic word I can say to him that will make this better. And as much as I hate this, there is only one thing that might be able to help. Time.

"Edward, I love you. More than you will ever know. I think we both need time to think about this. I know what I want and even if you decide that you can't be with me..I will understand." I turn to leave.

"Bella"...Edward starts.

I go up and put my arms around him and kiss him. It feels amazing to feel him again. I have butterflies and I don't want the kiss to end. But I pull away.

"Just think about everything. I will be there when ever you make your decision" I turn away before I don't have the power to walk away.

Edward grabs my hand and turns me around."Bella.." he doesn't finish he sentence for a second time.

"When ever you have had time to think all this through we can talk..ok?" I touch his face.

I turn to leave and he doesn't stop me again. When I get to my car I turn and see Edward just looking at the water. I get in and start to drive to Rose's house again. As much as it hurts I know what ever is meant to be will be.

* * *

**thanks for reading. Sorry if you hate it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey thanks for reading. And the reviews! **

* * *

**Edward's POV **

I stay at the park, staring at the pond for a while. I look down at my clothes and decide I should go home a back to my car I look at my phone and see I have 6 missed calls and 10 text messages. Mostly from Alice. I will deal with her later. I put my phone back in my pocket ad get in my car.

I get home and walk inside. Still a mess I decide to call Felix he did a lot of work for me when I was building my house and his mom runs a cleaning business, perfect because this place is a mess.

I tell him I need a mirror replaced and I would like my house deep cleaned. He tells me he can come today and give me an estimate. I tell him money is not an issue but I need it done today. I hang up the phone before he can answer. He has the garage code since he does do so much work for me.

I have to get showered in the guest bathroom because of all the glass in the master. I take a quick shower and get out and see there is no towels in bathroom. I walk to my bedroom naked..."fuck" I step on a piece of glass. I dig it out of my foot and wipe my hand on a shirt that was on the floor and toss it ...woops that might have been Bella's. I smile to myself at the thought of her.

I Put on some slacks and a shirt. I grab a tie and belt and put my socks and shoes on. I head out the door and get to work.

Jane must not have been expecting to see me today because she is startled when I walk in.

She stands from her desk. "Mr. Cullen good morning. Can I get you a coffee"? Jane says to me standing up straight.

I smile to her "That sounds great Jane.. two sugars and a cream please"

She stomps off to the break room.

I go into my office and sit at my desk. Pulling up my schedule I see I have back to back meetings for most of the day. Jane brings my coffee and I get to work.

I finally have a minute to myself..haven't had a busy day like this in a while and it's been nice to give my brain something else to think about. I pull out my phone and see that I have a facebook notifaction. I don't usually have those.

* 1 new message*

From someone named Cho. I click on the message.

* Hey Edward, you may not remember but we went to the same high school. You took me to homecoming junior year. I found you from Alice's profile. How are you?*

I decide to log onto facebook from my computer to get a better look. I go into my messages and Cho's picture and it takes me to her profile. She is hot. I hit the add friend button and she pops up on my messenger.

We start a conversation and I tell her that do remember her. We go over the basics like, what we did right after high school and if we are in a relationship. I tell her I'm not really at the moment. That isn't really a lie. She asks if I would like to get some coffee tonight and I say sure that I get off in 20 minutes. I tell her about a coffee shop that also makes great sandwiches and we agree to meet in a half hour.

Meeting up with a friend is not bad it's not like i'm sleeping with her. I can think about the whole Bella situation after I get done meeting up with an old friend. For a moment I flash back to the girl from the bar from a couple nights ago... I don't think Bella can hold that against me. Either way I make a mental note to tell her about it next time we talk.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Have a great night/day **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reading**

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I drive back to rose's house and take a shower. I feel so much better about things now that I have talked to Edward. The fact that he still wants me makes me so happy. I will never ever take him for granted ever ever ever again. I start to get dressed and my phone rings. Its Alice.

"Hey Alice, whats up"

"so now you pick up your phone...what the hell is going on"

"what do you mean"

"cut the shit..between you and Edward"

"it's kind of complicated, but I think everything is going to be ok"

"there is so much more than that.. and you are going to tell me"

"Alice..."

"Lets have a girls night after you get off work today.. I have something I needed to tell you ..I was hoping I could talk to you and Edward at the same time but I can't wait any longer"

"I'm actually not working right now..long story"

"wow ok can I come get you now then"

"sure..I'm sorta at rose's.."

"I already know this...be ready in 20"

She hangs up before I can say anything else. I adore Alice, even her more annoying traits. I dress in some jeans and a white t-shirt and throw my hair in a high messy bun. I go on the front porch and wait for Alice to come.

The day out with her has been wonderful. I didn't go into a lot of details with her so all she knows is Edward and I are on some what of a break. Alice insisted on getting my hair done. It has more layers and some highlights now. It frames my face and makes me feel so much more confident. She also makes me buy a new dress and shoes. That's a rule with Alice..jeans and a tshirt are strictly for home and yard work only. Rolling my eyes. But I do love the dress. Its black and lacy and if you are going to buy a new dress you need new shoes so I have some gray suede pumps. It's close to dinner time and Alice drags me to me a coffee and sandwich shop.

It smells wonderful in here and its not too busy. We get in line to order and then I notice him. It's Edward. Here with another a women. I give Alice my bags and walk over to their table.

"Edward, wow what a surprise to see you here. Who is this?" I turn and look at the women

She looks over at Edward sheepishly then holds her hand out to me " Hi I'm Cho, and you are?"

I chuckle and shake my head and look over at Edward." I'm Bella, the girlfriend."

By that time Alice has come over to stand by me. "Edward,hi, what are you doing here..oh wow Cho..hi." Alice ask looking between Cho and Edward.

"Excuse me but I can't just sit here anymore..did I really just here you say girlfriend..so you know only slept with a married man but you were also in a relationship yourself. ..stupid bitch" Erica shakes her head then slaps me in my face. Where the hell did she come from.

"Who the fuck are you bitch...keep your hands off my friend...she might not be able to hit your pregnant ass but I have never heard anything saying pregnant chicks cant hit another pregnant chick...Bella did she say you slept with someone." Alice ask me looking between me and Erica now.

"I think I should go.. it was nice seeing you..you too Alice." Cho smiles and then akwardly gets through Erica,Alice and I.

"God has a special place for people like you" Erica says through clenched teeth then hobbles back to her table where the people she was with look over at me in disgust and shock.

"You know what guys I think I should go..Edward I drove Bella she is going to need a ride home" With that Alice walks out shaking her head

"Hey" Edward says to me with a small smile on his face

"Hey" I say and shrug my shoulders.

"I think we should probaly go" Edward stands up and puts his hand on back to lead me out the store. I look back as we walk out...some of the workers seemed to be relieved and I see Erica flip me off.

We get to Edwards car and he opens the door for me. I get in and he shuts the door. He slides in the driver side a few seconds later.

He starts the car."So was that his wife" I look out the window

"Yes Edward that was his wife..who's Cho" I turn to him

He shakes his head "Don't like I'm such a bad person for having a bite to eat with a friend. We used to go to school to Bella that's it. I didn't fuck her" He says as he turns to face me for a second.

"Fuck Edward...I know that it's going to take time to fully forgive me...or will you always recent me for it" I get the last part out before my tears come

"You don't get to cry Bella..you didn't have anything done to you" He raises his voice.

"Go fuck someone Edward I don't care. If that makes you feel better then fuck her..what was her name chow"

"I already have done that and it didn't make me feel any better" he slams his steering wheel with palm.

"Who was it" I start to loose my shit and start sobbing.

"You did this to me first Bella...she was no one some random at a bar.. I was mad" He pulls into a parking lot. Not sure where we are though.

"Take me home. I'm done..I don't want to do this anymore" I bring my legs up and tuck my head into knees.

"Bella you said you wanted me to think about this and if I wanted this to work out..I have thought about it and I want this to know I still love you.. and look I fucked up too. I had a date and I fucked a random person we can call this even" he puts his hand on my arm.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." I say with a hiccup.

"No I guess they don't. So you don't hang that over my head and I don't do it to you" He holds his hand out.

"You want to shake on it" I ask confused.

He grabs my hand and shakes it and I laugh.

"This is so fucked up Edward. so entirely fucked up" I grab a tissue out of my purse to wipe my nose.

"I guess we are fucked up then..but I would rather be fucked up then without you."

We kiss. He deepens it. "come here" he wants me to come over and sit on him.I take off my shoes.

He slides his chair back as far it will go and I climb over to his lap. He grabs my hair and pulls it. He kisses my neck and slides my dress up so its bunched at my stomach. I'm wearing a lace thong.

"We can buy you some more" He rips them off of me and throws them in the back. He undoes his belt and pants and pulls down his boxer briefs. He slides into me and I feel like a new women. He fills me completely. It must feel just as good for him because he starts thrusting faster and faster.

He reaches down and rubs my clit and I feel the lovely burn in my stomach."Baby come for me" he whispers in my ear and I come undone. He lets out a moan then slams into me. Spilling inside of me.

I get off and go back to my seat feeling so satisfied and exhausted. I don't remember any of the driving but I do remember Edward carrying me bridal style into the house and laying me in bed.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading! Things will be slowing down and ending really soon! Also I have a couple polyvore outfits I made to go with the story so if you wanna see those just hollar at me ! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews:)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

****I wake up in a better mood than I have in a long time. I wake up with my beautiful girl in my arms.

"Hey you are awake" Bella smiles and rubs her nose to mine" I smile

"Well real life is better than my dreams so I have no reason to sleep" I finish and kiss her on the lips.

Bella sits up in bed she is naked and doesn't cover up. I am enjoying the view.

"It's really this easy to move on from all that" she hugs her legs.

"Bella life is so short. I know what I want. You know what you want. Lets just leave it at that" I grab some things and go into the bathroom. Bella follows me in there and starts the shower she climbs in and gives me a small smile.

We make love in the shower. Its been a while since we have done it in here, and it's one of my favorite places to have sex. The car is a close second though.

"You already have the mirror fixed. It looks like you cleaned up a bit too" She turns to me as she is drying her hair. I just nod my head. I start to get dressed. I walk out of the bathroom. There is a knock at the door. I look out the peep hole and see Alice and Jasper . I open the door.

"Edward hi, I brought muffins where is bella"? She asks as she is looking around.

"Well hello.. you are so sure she is here?" Alive just smiles and yells "BELLA in her high pitched voice. Jasper gives me an apologetic shrug. Bella comes out in a robe with her hair only half dried.

"Hey alice, Jasper..you guys are here early" Bella sits on the arm of the couch.

"We have some news for you guys and a question" Alice puts her arm around Jasper and grins "We're pregnant "

Bella jumps off the couch and hugs Alice."Omg you guys..that is amazing. Congrats she rubs Alice's stomach. She isn't showing yet. I give jasper a pat on the back and give Alice a hug as well.

Jasper clears his throat."What we wanted to ask is if you guys would be the god parents"

Bella lets out a sigh and tears prick her eyes "I would love to be a god mother" she puts her hand back on Alice's stomach.

"I will be a godfather..but don't expect me to baby sit till the thing is out of diapers" I say to Alice and Jasper. They both chuckle and Bella smacks my arm

"We will babysit for you guys whenever you need it"Bella glares at me.

"We need to get going we actually have an appointment this morning..I just couldn't wait any longer. I actually thought I blew it last night when that bitch starting getting in your face" Alice looks at Bella

Bella blushes "Thanks for choosing us you guys. You two are going to be terrific parents."

We say our good buys and they leave.

"She brought muffins for us" I toss one at Bella.

"Last night, at that cafe, that was awful" She shakes her head

I bend down and kiss her. "It was nothing. Do you need a ride to work or.." I didn't know where she was staying.

"Oh just a ride to my car will be fine. At Rose's. I actually no longer have a job" She shrugs and goes into the room.

"What the hell why" I follow after her.

"You know why Edward..me and Peter..his wife came in and caused a scene the day you kicked me out" She bends down and picks her dress from last night up.

I was the reason Bella lost her job. Not that I told her to fuck with a married man.

"It's fine baby, it will be ok" I rub her shoulder.

We finish getting ready and head out to the car. I drop her off at Rose's then head to i'm driving to work I realize I didn't ask her if she was coming home. I will just call her when I get to work

* * *

**Wow sooooo lazy today. sorry. Thanks for reading though**


End file.
